greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce French
Bruce French played Father Kevin in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode Invasion. Career Filmography *''It's a Horrible Life (short)'' (2010) *''Beautiful Boy'' (2010) *''Beginners'' (2010) *''Justify the Means (short)'' (2009) *''The Wishing Well'' (2009) *''Dark and Stormy Night'' (2009) *''Jane Doe: Ties That Bind'' (2007) *''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) *''Walkout'' (2006) *''Thank You For Smoking'' (2005) *''Sexual Life'' (2004) *''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) *''Enough'' (2002) *''Sorority Boys'' (2002) *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) *''The Pentagon Wars'' (1998) *''Jack Reed: Badge of Honor'' (1993) *''Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story'' (1993) *''A Case for Murder'' (1993) *''Barbarians at the Gate'' (1993) *''In the Line of Duty: A Cop for the Killing'' (1990) *''Where Pigeons Go to Die'' (1990) *''Martians Go Home'' (1989) *''Black Eagle'' (1988) *''Surrender'' (1987) *''Murder Ordained'' (1987) *''Who Is Julia?'' (1986) *''Legal Eagles'' (1986) *''Wildcats'' (1986) *''Murphy's Romance'' (1985) *''Jagged Edge'' (1985) *''Fletch'' (1985) *''Deadly Intentions'' (1985) *''Christine'' (1983) *''Sweetwater'' (1983) *''Mr. Mom'' (1983) *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) *''Mysterious Two'' (1982) *''Leave 'em Laughing'' (1981) *''First Family'' (1980) *''Rendezvous Hotel'' (1979) *''Terror Out of the Sky'' (1978) *''Bloodbrothers'' (1978) *''When Every Day Was the Fourth of July'' (1978) *''Coming Home'' (1978) *''Ruby and Oswald'' (1978) *''Waiting for Godot'' (1977) *''Ants!'' (1977) *''Curse of the Black Widow'' (1977) *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) *''The Savage Bees'' (1976) *''Pipe Dreams'' (1976) *''GUNS'' (1976) *''Helter Skelter'' (1976) *''Man on a Swing'' (1974) Television *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''Crash'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Hawthorne'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Criminal Minds'' (2008) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2008) *''Raising the Bar'' (2008) *''Passions'' (1999-2008) *''The Riches'' (2007-2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Mad Men'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2006) *''NCIS'' (2006) *''House'' (2006) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''The Guardian'' (2004) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Boston Public'' (2003) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (1997-2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''JAG'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''Ally McBeal'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001) *''Thieves'' (2001) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2000) *''City of Angels'' (2000) *''Strong Medicine'' (2000) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Caroline in the City'' (1999) *''The Visitor'' (1997) *''Team Knight Rider'' (1997) *''Pacific Palisades'' (1997) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1997) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1997) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1996) *''Party of Five'' (1996) *''Hudson Street'' (1996) *''Coach'' (1996) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995) *''The Boys Are Back'' (1995) *''All-American Girl'' (1994) *''Picket Fences'' (1994) *''Herman's Head'' (1993) *''The New WKRP in Cincinnati'' (1993) *''Baby Talk'' (1992) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1991-1992) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1991) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1991) *''Valerie'' (1990) *''Hardball'' (1989) *''Designing Women'' (1989) *''War and Remembrance (mini-series)'' (1989) *''Night Court'' (1989) *''Cheers'' (1989) *''Simon & Simon'' (1988) *''ABC Weekend Specials'' (1988) *''Falcon Crest'' (1986-1988) *''The Bronx Zoo'' (1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1988) *''Moonlighting'' (1988) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1987) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) *''The Popcorn Kid'' (1987) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1987) *''L.A. Law'' (1986) *''Newhart'' (1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1983-1985) *''Silver Spoons'' (1985) *''Robert Kennedy and His Times (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984) *''Knots Landing'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1984) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1983) *''Lottery!'' (1983) *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' (1983) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1983) *''Benson'' (1983) *''Fame'' (1983) *''Family Ties'' (1982) *''Dallas'' (1981-1982) *''Love, Sidney'' (1982) *''The Chisholms (mini-series)'' (1980) *''Soap'' (1979) *''Kaz'' (1979) *''The French Atlantic Affair (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Roots: The Next Generations (mini-series)'' (1979) *''The Waltons'' (1978) External Links * * Category:Actors